


Do You Trust Me? - Atton Rand/Jedi Exile Kyana Rukta

by 14shadowrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knights of the Old Republic, KotOR, Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), POV - Atton, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14shadowrose/pseuds/14shadowrose
Summary: Someone from Atton's dark past shows up on Nar Shaddaa looking for Jedi Exile Kyana Rukta. Atton scrambling to keep his past a secret and to keep Kyana safe, the couple hides in Mira's old apartment. But will that be enough to keep the Jedi Hunters at bay?Mature and Explicit sexual content with some angst and a little fluff dust! Original Jedi Exile Character with Atton Rand. One-Shot. Mostly Atton POV.
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile & Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Do You Trust Me? - Atton Rand/Jedi Exile Kyana Rukta

“Just leave him on this rock, Rukta. He’s probably better off here than on the ship,” Mira’s voice cracked out of Kyana’s comlink as the Jedi made her way down the ramp of the Ebon Hawk. The buzz of Nar Shaddaa flowing over her like a wind turbine. She had stepped onto the surface many times in the past few days and every time she felt sick with the rush of the planet’s Force waves. Kyana was thankful the Ebon Hawk shielded some of it from her or else she wouldn’t have gotten any sleep. 

“He’s our pilot, Mira. We can’t leave without him.” Kyana replied, glancing down at the blue hue of the bounty hunter on her comlink. Mira rolled her eyes. 

“I  _ can _ fly this thing without him. The hyperdrive is a little rough around the edges but she’s like any other freighter.” 

“I’m getting Atton, and that’s final,” Kyana interrupted Mira, “He’s a little rough around the edges too but he is a part of this team.” With that, Kyana cut the comlink and continued on into the cityscape of Nar Shaddaa. 

The stir of the city was making it hard to focus, but Kyana could sense Atton’s presence. He wasn’t too far. The Jedi had gotten used to the constant Force block from the scoundrel. It was like everyone else had a frequency...except for him.

Following the pocket of silence, Kyana realized fairly quickly where she was headed. The cantina. She couldn’t help but smile a bit in amusement. Of course he was in the cantina. Her pace quickened a bit, knowing exactly where she was headed now. Kyana just hoped that she didn’t have to carry his drunken ass back to the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

Atton stretched his arms over his head, the soft pump of the cantina music pulsing in his ears. With one hand he reached for the neon pink liquor on the bar top in front of him, his hazel eyes shifting as a form sat next to him.

“Why am I not surprised you are here?” Kyana’s velvet voice was like music to Atton’s ears, yet he kept his lips from smiling by taking a drink. As he swallowed, the liquid seared his throat but he welcomed the slight pain with a smirk. 

“Where else would I be on Nar Shaddaa? They always have the best cantinas, and the best dancers,” he replied, glancing over at her and giving the Jedi a wink. Kyana laughed. Bits of her black hair fell like feathers against her fair skin., but she quickly pushed the loose strands from her face. 

In all honesty, Atton wasn’t here for the dancers tonight. He was thinking. Thinking about her. And he always did his best thinking with blaring music in his ears and a harsh drink burning his throat. 

“Why are you here, Miss Jedi Knight?” Atton asked, his voice low as he called her by her title so no one could hear. The young woman’s cerulean blue eyes glittered as she crossed her arms comfortably over her chest, leaning back in her stool. Atton’s own eyes flickered for a moment at the sudden attention to dark brown robes moving against skin. Unfortunately for him she noticed his change and her brow furrowed slightly. Force...he hated the way she saw through him so easily. She paid attention to detail more than any other Jedi he had met. Quickly he looked away, a hint of a blush dusting on his cheeks. He prayed that the red lights of the cantina hid his embarrassment. What had she turned him into? Atton Rand...embarrassed at an eye shift. 

“I was looking for you, obviously,” Kyana went on, her voice betrayed nothing of their silent exchange just moments ago, “The others want to leave soon...and we can’t leave without our pilot,” Atton smirked and looked back at her, his usual cockiness shifting into gear yet again.

“But you all would like to,” Atton chuckled, raising his eyebrows as she shook her head with a hesitant smile.

“No of course not! Well...definitely Kreia would…” Kyana started, then started to add more names to her list as she thought, “And Mira...possibly Mical. Okay so most of them.” Atton genuinely smiled as she giggled after her words. It amazed Atton how comfortable and fun Kyana Rukta, the infamous Jedi Exile and Mandalorian War General, could become so easy going around the scoundrel. But it also confused him. Never before had anyone been so open around him. Not even before his days with the Sith.

“Would  _ you _ want to leave me..?” Atton suddenly found himself asking in a serious tone. It broke Kyana’s giggle. Her eyes sparkled slightly with an emotion that even Atton couldn’t place.

“Never.”

Before Atton even had time to react to her statement, the flick of a blaster being pulled from its holster made Atton snap his head to the entrance of the cantina. Kyana looked as well. Not as a reaction to his movement, but by her own sense. Surprisingly she had been slower than Atton to react. Probably because Atton was always secretly paranoid. 

As Atton saw the Twi’lek’s fingers curve around the trigger of the blaster, he grabbed Kyana by her shoulders. Pulling her to the ground with him. Narrowly dodging a blaster shot that could have been aimed at either one of them. To Atton’s enjoyment, he landed with her under him. His hands braced against the floor on either side of her head. Their faces inches away.

Atton suddenly had the incline to kiss her.

“Schutta!” The sultry voice of the female Twi’lek swore harshly,reminding Atton where he was and exactly what was happening. He quickly got to his feet, his own blaster whipped out in an instant and aimed at the twi’lek’s head. But Atton being the kind of man he was, his eyes fell straight on the Twi’lek’s half-exposed breasts. Did all Twi’lek females love to show off how sexy they all were? Were they trying to capture everyone’s attention? Because Atton sure was falling for it. He had done a Twi’lek before but she didn’t even speak Basic. So no matter what language his tongue spoke she could not understand. But his tongue had other tricks. Tricks that made her scream.

“Who are you?” Kyana’s voice snapped Atton out of his steamy memories. She was all business now. The girl he had been laughing with just moments ago was long gone. It made Atton even more attracted to her when she was like this.

The Twi’lek’s lavender skinned hand slipped to her slim waist, making Atton’s eyes wander even more. “I not here for you, gerl.” Her accent was thick. “I have busaness with Jaq.”

Atton froze as his old name was spoken. Glancing at Kyana, his blood turned to ice. If she found out like this…

“Atton?” Kyana glanced over at him, confused as the twi’lek looked directly at him as well.

“Old alias,” was all Atton said. He would explain later...or never. Yeah, never worked better for him. “It’s okay, Kyana, I got this.” He added nonchalantly, trying to get her away before this twi’lek blabbered more about his past. The Jedi looked at him like he was crazy.

“Atton…,” she spoke his name again, but this time it held a hint of authority to it. Atton smiled at her, hiding his unease.

“We won’t leave your sight, babe,” he assured her with a wink. Looking back at the lavender-skinned twi’lek he slowly started to put his blaster back in its holster. “I hope you came just to talk…” As she nodded slowly he added, “Let’s just put our weapons away then and have a nice civil chat…” 

Once the twi’lek put her blaster away as well, he waved her over at a table far enough away from Kyana that she wouldn’t be able to hear them. Glancing back at his companion, Atton saw fierce annoyance in her eyes. Force, she was pissed…

Atton sat down at the metal table and put his feet up on the surface, waiting for the twi’lek to follow him. She did. Her movements were as sexy as any twi’lek he had seen...and oddly familiar. He narrowed his eyes. His brain was working to try and figure out how he would know such a female.

As she sat down she crossed her arms, Atton’s eyes shifted yet again. The twi’lek smirked.

“As perverted as ever, Jaq,” the female chuckled, her thick accent suddenly gone from her speech. Atton narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that voice…

“Oralia,” Atton spoke darkly as he realized who he was talking to. The twi’lek smirked and shifted her body forward to rest her elbows on the table. Her yellow eyes glittered in a way that Atton knew all too well. 

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” she purred, “The Jaq I knew would have seen through my disguise right away.” Atton sighed, narrowing his eyes as he took his feet off the table and mirrored Oralia’s position. His hazel eyes locked with hers in a fierce spark that was unusual for Atton. But quite familiar for Jaq.

“It’s Atton,” he said, his voice falling into a deadly serious tone, “I haven’t been Jaq for years.” He then leaned back, the smug but playful look back on his face. “You changed your skin again.” Oralia ignored Atton’s first threatening tone and answered him with a sweet, sultry smile.

“I got bored with green. So I went and dyed it.” She shifted her arms so her chest puffed out even more. “Do you like it...Jaq?” she added, her eyes hooded over with obvious sex-allure. For once Atton kept eye contact. She obviously wanted to ignite old passions of their relationship they once had. If it had even been considered a  _ relationship _ .

Oralia was a shadow of Atton’s past and a big part of Jaq’s life. She stood for everything he used to be and everything he was running from. Jaq never ran, but Atton...yes, Atton ran from his past. Jaq was ruthless. Atton was smooth. Jaq was feared. Atton was pushed aside. Atton was not Jaq as much as Jaq was not Atton. He had tried his best to believe the old him was dead now, but Oralia was trying to resurrect him.

“Oralia, what do you want?” Atton suddenly asked, his eyes hooded over darkly yet again. Oralia sat up in her seat, a smirk placed on her lips. 

“I need your help with something,” she purred, her eyes glittering in a way that gave Atton a chill, “I’m looking for someone.”

“Sorry sweetheart, but I’m not in that kind of business anymore,” Atton replied, swallowing the  _ bad _ feeling that stuck in his throat. Oralia noticed his unease and pushed further.

“Looks like this...Atton is a coward. Running with Jedi. Not killing unless allowed to.” Oralia spoke as she looked down at her painted black nails, “Pretty soon you’ll be on a leash with that Jedi slu-” Hands slammed down on the table as Atton stood up suddenly. 

“We’re done,” he growled, glaring daggers at the twi’lek with flaming hazel eyes, “Leave or I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Oralia must have seen some of Jaq in his gaze. She leaned back in her chair, a hesitant smug smile still on her face but Atton knew he had frightened her by the flicker of fear in her eyes. Despite their past physical interactions, Oralia had always known what Jaq was capable of. And how he had always made sure she knew who was in charge.

Atton slipped back into control as he turned from the twi’lek and looked back at Kyana, who was leaning against the wall across the cantina. She stared intently at him as he made his way from the table, and his past. If Atton didn’t know any better he would have thought the Jedi was pouting. But he knew Kyana, and Kyana Rukta did not pout. 

As Kyana stood to make her way to Atton, the scoundrel noticed her eyes suddenly shift and switch to a controlled alarm. And fear. In a flash, Atton’s hands were on his blasters that were holstered at each hip. But he never got the chance to grab them. 

_ ‘Dammit…’ _

The cold metal of the end of a blaster sent chills down his neck. The hum of Kyana’s lightsaber echoed above the music of the cantina and Atton swore under his breath as the room silenced at the shock of a Jedi. Stares from the patrons around them were obvious to Atton despite his inability to turn his head. 

Oralia’s hand that did not hold the blaster reached around to unbuckle Atton’s blaster holster. It hit the floor with a thud as her lips brushed the fringes of his ear. “You will help me, Jaq,” she hissed, just a grain of fear masked under layers of sultry arrogance, “That Jedi cares for you. She’ll gladly give herself up for you.” 

Her words made Atton freeze in shock. Not the fact that Oralia’s target was Kyana the whole time...but the words of her caring for him. Of Kyana putting herself before him. Why him? He wasn’t worth all this trouble. Yet it made Atton’s stomach churn with an emotion he had not felt in years. He knew Oralia wasn’t lying about this though. What made the twi’lek such a good assassin was not only her skills at infiltration and torture but her ability to read people. Revan had loved that a non-sensitive like her could “read people’s minds” so easily. People underestimated her most of the time.

Kyana took a step towards them but Atton quickly yelled, “Kyana, but careful! She’s-”

“Quiet!” Oralia spat, covering Atton’s mouth with her hand. But to Atton’s relief Kyana listened to him and stopped advancing. She kept glancing from Oralia to Atton, her gaze cautious. As Oralia started speaking again, Atton started to think of a plan. He needed to get Kyana away from Oralia….

“Let him go,” Kyana spoke calmly, but Atton was surprised to see worry laced in her gorgeous cerulean eyes.

“Oh I will. As long as you come with me,” Oralia spoke, her breath hot on Atton’s cheek, “Give that pretty little violet lightsaber to me first off, and Jaq here gets to go.” Kyana narrowed her eyes but ultimately shifted her thumb so her double-bladed saber slipped back into its hilt. Atton swore verbally despite Oralia’s hand over his mouth. How stupid was Kyana? Did she not realize Oralia was dangerous to Jedi?

Kyana slowly set her lightsaber hilt down on the ground, keeping her eyes on Oralia. Atton’s heart beat faster in uncharacteristic fear as Kyana placed her foot on the saber hilt to roll it to Oralia. He didn’t know why he felt the need to protect a Jedi he had only met a few weeks ago...but the need was there all the same. 

_ ‘Screw a plan.’ _

Without another thought, Atton bent forward and slung the twi’lek over his shoulder, using the arm that was once held over his mouth as leverage. Oralia hit the floor with a loud thud, the shocked look on her face was priceless. Out of the corner of his eye, Atton saw Kyana Force-grip her lightsaber back into her hand. Oralia let out a screech and aimed at Atton’s face. The red energy shot flew past the scoundrel’s head as he dodged, kicking the blaster away from the assassin's hand. Metal scraped against the floor of the cantina as Atton pinned Oralia’s hands over her head with one hand, straddling her. Flashes of old memories played in his head. How many times had he been in this same position? A vibroknife placed in his other hand. Relishing in the feel of cut flesh and the scent of blood.

“You forget who you’re dealing with, Oralia,” Atton murmured to her. He could feel the fear coming off her in waves, but her stubborn look had not changed, “Order or no orders I will kill you.” His voice had slipped into the smooth dark tone that he had always used as Jaq.

The twi’lek laughed nervously. “You forget who you are dealing with as well, Jaq.” At that Atton glanced up and saw that quite a few of the cantina’s patrons had stood up and were all armed. 

_ ‘Schutta...of course she brought back-up.’ _

Atton saw humans that he recognized as they all readied blasters and vibroblades. They were all assassins. All trained to hunt and torture Jedi. One shot at Atton and he rolled off Oralia. Getting to his feet he looked over at Kyana. She didn’t look scared but did look worried.  _ ‘Oh she’d be scared if she knew…’ _

“Kyana we need to leave. Now,” Atton said as he inched towards his holsters on the floor. Was there time to grab his blasters? Probably not. Atton resisted the urge to look over and see how far away from the cantina door they were. One glance and the hunters would know his move. 

“Atton what is going on,” Kyana spoke, her hand shifting her lightsaber hilt as she readied it to unsheath. 

“Trust me when I say we need to get out of here. I got a bad feeling.” Atton’s eyes shifted to Oralia, who had gotten to her feet. Time was running out. They needed to  _ go _ .

“Atton this isn’t your bad feeling, you know exactly what is going on here.” Kyana spat, her annoyance starting to turn into anger. 

“Okay I’ll tell you when we aren’t dead. Now go!” Atton pushed Kyana as a glowing vibroknife sliced through the air at them, just missing Kyana. He glanced as it stuck into the counter behind them. A glowing crystal graced its hilt. They were hunters alright. 

Kyana finally got the hint and they rushed to the cantina door, the Jedi waving her hand to put up a Force shield to keep the blaster hits from hitting their mark. Surprisingly, Atton and Kyana were able to make it to the door and make a bolt for it.

\-----

“We can’t go to the Ebon Hawk yet. I almost guarantee they already messed with the ship's codes for take off,” Atton breathed as he pulled Kyana into an alleyway off the outskirts of the docks of Nar Shaddaa. He pulled out his comlink and typed in the frequency for the ship.

“What are you talking about? Atton!” Kyana asked as he ignored her yet again, “I can’t feel their Force energies, just like I can’t feel yours. What is going on.” Her annoyance was clear and her voice was full of the authority of General Rukta of the Jedi Civil War. Atton continued to ignore it. Her safety was his only concern now.

The comlink crackled to life. Mira’s blue holo-form popped up and she laughed, “Oh look who it is, the missing bantha of the hour-”

“Mira there isn’t time for that. The Ebon Hawk is under attack. Check the codes for take off. They will be tampered with. Tell the little droid to override. He should be able to do it. Don’t let anyone on board until I contact you.” With that, Atton shut off the comlink and looked back at Kyana. 

“We need to lay low. And you gotta turn off your Force  _ beacon _ you got going,” he added to the Jedi. She opened her mouth to retort but shut it again. 

“I guess we could go to Mira’s old room. She gave me the code for the door-” Before Kyana could finish, Atton grabbed her arm and led her towards the apartments on the docks. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. This was his mess. Not hers. He wasn’t about to get her dragged into it.

\-----

The door shut with finality and Atton double-checked the extra locks that Mira had modded into the door. With a deep breath in, he took a moment to breathe. Oralia...the hunters. They were here. How did they find him..? He glanced at Kyana as she sat down on the bed in the corner. 

Her. 

As Kyana grew in the Force, her body had become like a beacon to Force users who knew how to feel it. She was accumulating too much power to control it like she used to. And it was a “come look at me” for all the Sith that were after them. And the Hunters that were after him.

“Kyana you need to turn your power down a notch. Or fifty…” Atton said, walking over to her, “You know how to do that don’t you? Kreia told you?” Kyana looked up at Atton and he saw her straight on for the first time in the last half hour since they had been running. She was furious.

“Honestly no, Atton,” she said, her tone sharp, “Why would I have to?” Her blue eyes bore into him, and he actually felt a twinge of guilt for not telling her the whole story from the start. 

“Because those are Jedi Hunters. Assassins. But not like any you have ever seen before. They can sense your power, you need to hide it.” His voice was strangely calm suddenly. Her face softened a bit in surprise and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Hunters..? Of Jedi? I’ve never-”

“I know,” Atton interrupted, “They were all the rage during the Jedi Civil War. Trained to hunt, torture and kill Jedi Knights in secret. Highly trained and all handpicked by Revan.” His face scrunched up in worry and fear for a moment. He wouldn’t let that happen to Kyana. Ever. He had to figure out some way to calm her down. Make her think of something so intensely that her mind was shielded from anything else. Including the Force. 

Atton bit his lip. He knew of two ways. One of them being pazaak. But he had learned quite quickly that this Jedi was  _ horrible _ at pazaak. A gizka could beat the woman at the game. 

The second was...well, it was intense physical passion. She had to be so focused on her physical body that she practically forgot about the Force. He guessed that was one of the reasons the Jedi didn’t like their knights to have relations. They forgot about the Force. And if they were in a relationship, then something always came before the  _ almighty _ Force. 

He huffed and kneeled down to Kyana’s eye level as she sat on the bed. She looked at Atton, her eyes strangely worried and concerned. She was afraid. She didn’t know what to do. Her greatest strength was her greatest weakness and she had no idea how to combat that. Kyana had known Revan. She knew his capabilities. Atton knew the moment he mentioned the man that she would understand how dire this situation was. 

“Kyana, do you trust me?” It was an odd question. It reminded him of when they had first met and were trying to get off of Peragus. She had asked him to trust her when he did not.

_ “Tell me you’re joking. We are not going to cross back into the Peragus Facility through the fuel line that’s crazy!” _

_ “Atton you need to trust me, come on.” _

_ “Alright...but I know I’m going to regret this.” _

The more time he had spent with her, the more he had come to not only trust her. But enjoy her presence. It was something that made him feel like his past didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that she was a Jedi, that he had actually  _ enjoyed _ killing her kind. She proved that he could trust her. Kyana Rukta was a woman he had come to follow and trust in  _ who _ she was. Not her Jedi title.

“Tell me why that twi’lek hunter knew you,” was Kyana’s response. His chest suddenly felt heavy and he broke their eye contact, “Atton...please. They know you. How do they know you when they are Sith?” His face tightened as she spoke.

“Because I was one of them.” He was going to leave it at that. Try to distract her after that moment, in any way possible to get her to focus on anything but her emotions and the Force. But he felt heat rise up in his chest. The same he felt years ago.

“I killed Jedi. I killed because I wanted to. It was so easy, so satisfying. What you saw in the cantina was nothing compared to what I would have done in the same amount of time. I would have had you in my ship unconscious and bleeding by now. That was my world.”

“Atton…” 

“The Jedi are liars, traitors, and hypocrites. All they did was sit on their asses and ‘contemplate’ war as people died by the millions in the Mandalorian Wars. Why? Because they thought themselves too high and mighty. So after Revan declared war on the Jedi I decided to take matters into my own hands. I was the best at what I did.”

Atton Rand looked back up at Kyana, his face stern and emotionless. He had just told her everything. His world was broken open in a moment because he  _ trusted _ this...this Jedi. This...Kyana Rukta. The woman he had come to follow and care for so immensely. She had smuggled her way into his mind without tricks or the Force. 

Fuck, he wanted to kiss her. 

“Atton,” she murmured as her arms wrapped around him and she pulled him into an embrace. He was so taken aback by the action that he just let it happen. Her voice was the softest he had ever heard it. He reached up and felt her frame under his arms. She was slim yet he knew she held so much power underneath her skin. Physically and mentally. His finger traced her spine for a moment, the touch bringing back memories of flesh being cut in the same spot. Would he have tortured her like the others? 

Or would he just kill Kyana? 

Like he had done to  _ her _ ? The Jedi who had wormed her way into his mind so bad that he had killed her prematurely to get her  _ out _ .

“You are who you are right now,” Kyana spoke after several moments of silence, “The man you were before is not the Atton I know. I understand loving war...hate...that world is too easy to love. Especially when you have someone to blame” She pulled back just enough to look at his face. 

“The Atton I know is witty, sarcastic, and a sexist pig,” Kyana said, a smile playing at her lips before she took a deep breath and continued, “I am proud of who he has become but I also understand and embrace your past…” Her hands slipped to his cheeks. Atton felt the hum of her energy as she did so, the pazaak cards slipping away from his mind. He was locked in her blue eyes, unable to leave them. But he didn’t want to. 

He had no regrets about what he had done. He killed the thing he had thought was the enemy in his life. And he was damn good at it. 

But Kyana was not that enemy. She fought for him. In the war and since they had met. The world was changing in a good way because of her. His world was changing. 

Atton wasted no time. His lips touched hers and he felt waves of energy fly between their touch. Kyana dipped into his advance and suddenly Atton was over her on the bed. Her lips felt slightly chapped but the muscle was soft. Everything he had been holding back rushed through him like a…a force.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her, her eyes bright blue in the heat of the moment. Her breaths were deep and her hands were still on his face.

“Kyana, I…” He couldn’t think of anything to say. His words were stuck. Kyana’s hands reached behind to the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

“Don’t…” she whispered as she pulled him down for another kiss. He gladly accepted and soon their lips were dancing together. 

One of his gloved hands came up and cupped her cheek, the other holding him up above her. He wanted more. More of her. His hand slid down her neck, then down her arm to her waist. She let out a small noise as he pulled her waist up towards his using his arm. 

Atton broke their kiss, his lips still brushing hers. 

“There is a way to hide from them you know. Intense...physical pleasure,” he said, his hazel eyes meeting hers as she fluttered them open again. 

“Atton Rand that is the worst ‘fuck me’ line I have ever heard,” Kyana breathed with a smile. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So you want me to fuck you?” he asked, his lips trailing down her jawline to her neck. He kissed her hard there, the soft skin making him want to bite it. Kyana let out a soft moan. 

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have sex,” he spoke, thoughts of his confession long gone by now. He just wanted Kyana, and this “taboo Jedi” stuff kinda turned him on. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his hair and his head was pulled up to look at Kyana’s face. A shudder went through his body. Her face, her eyes, were suddenly so intense. 

“I’m not a Jedi anymore.”

Before he knew it, Atton had been flipped on his back with Kyana straddling him. His heart was beating like a rancor’s stomp and he let himself get caught up in the sight before him. The Exile let her black cloak fall to the ground off the bed, revealing her black and dark brown robes underneath. Tied together in multiple layers, Atton honestly was hoping he didn’t have to try and figure out how to get them off. Thankfully, Kyana started to pull at one of the ties. The tight robes loosened around her body. He swallowed.

“What’s wrong, Atton?” Kyana asked as a piece of cloth slipped off her shoulder, “Bantha got your tongue? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quiet.” Atton’s eyes watched as the black clothing piece slid down her arm, revealing some of her undergarments. Kyana chuckled and leaned down over him, her blue eyes sparkling. “You’ve seen me in less clothing before...why the slack jaw?” she asked again, her finger trailing his jawline. He hadn’t realized his mouth had slid open. He shut it quickly and gave her a smirk. 

“It’s different when I’m not in a cell…” he murmured as he reached up and pulled the rest of the loose robes down off her other shoulder, “Unless you want to add some mild electrical burns to remember the moment.” Kyana chuckled and leaned down over him, her chest just inches from his face. 

“Maybe next time,” she whispered into his ear, her hand reaching down to start the clasps on his shirt under his open leather jacket. Atton gave her neck another kiss. This time also racking his teeth across the sensitive skin. Kyana moaned a bit, giving her hips a little sway over his. He felt heat start to rise in between his legs as she did so. 

Slowly, Kyana unclasped Atton’s shirt and let him sit up to take his jacket and top off. Gloves and any tech came off as well and got thrown on the floor. Atton took this moment to grab Kyana and lift her up so her legs were around his waist. Her undergarments were the only thing left on at this point. He glanced down at her.

“Nice outfit...did the miners change regulations again?” Atton spoke, a smirk tugging at his lips. Kyana rolled her eyes and slapped his cheek playfully. 

“I’ll put you back in that cell if you keep mentioning that,” she laughed. With that comment, Atton threw her back on the bed and started unbuttoning his pants. Kyana’s playful look turned into one of allure as he did so. He stared at her for a moment, the look on her face made him realize exactly what was happening. 

His pants and undergarments hit the floor and he crawled onto the bed over Kyana but then stopped for a moment. They were face to face, his body just above hers to keep them from touching. 

“Kyana, I don’t know what you are. People follow you without a second thought. You are such a strong force in this galaxy that I never thought you would give me a second glance. And I liked it that way for a long time. You were going forward too fast and my focus was ongoing in the opposite direction. But you kept pulling me back. I keep following you and believing in you...when I don’t believe in anything anymore…” Her hands slipped up to touch his face again, her eyes locked with his and it was just the two of them. Lust was forgotten for a moment.

“I believe in you, Atton. You have so much in you that you don’t realize. You are a man who has seen both sides of the Force and still goes his own way. I love that about you…” She trailed off, her eyes searching his for a moment, “Atton, I love you…” 

Atton froze and stared at Kyana for a long moment. Unable to move. It had been so long since he had heard those words from someone. Let alone to him. 

“Why?” Atton asked, his brows furrowing not out of guilt for his wrongdoings but genuine wonder, “Why me? Why not….Mical or...some other person?”

Kyana smiled and chuckled softly. “Haven’t you been listening to what I’ve been saying?” she murmured, “You understand what I am. You understand who I am because you are the same. You are Atton because you choose to be, not because a Jedi or a Sith told you who you are. Mical...he is so caught up in romanticizing the Jedi that he has no clue who they are or who the Sith are. He doesn’t know the world as you do. We understand. And...I also couldn’t not love you. I don’t know why I just...am drawn to you like no one else I’ve ever met.”

Atton stared at her for a long moment. 

“Kyana...you are a crazy woman,” he said softly, “You run headlong into danger like no one cares if you die or not...but I do. So stop and think for once in your damned life. Because I love you too ok? Don’t go out and die.”

Kyana broke into a burst of laughter and nodded. “I’ll try, as long as you don’t die either. Promise?”

“Promise,” Atton answered, his lips touching hers again but with a softness they hadn’t shared before. As their lips moved together, Kyana slipped the rest of her clothing off underneath him. His hand slipped up her waist and to her breast, his thumb rolling over her nipple. The Jedi moaned softly at his touch, her lips vibrating slightly against his.

Grabbing Kyana’s hips once again, Atton lifted her up just a bit as he started to grind against her. He had been hard for quite a while at this point, but now he couldn’t ignore it any longer. And his partner seemed more than eager, her legs parting as he had lifted her hips. Slowly he slid himself into her, the sensation causing him to lean into her neck yet again. He could hear her breath now, shallow but fast as he started to move his hips. He let out a soft moan as he started up with her. His thrusts going a bit faster with every movement. 

Atton kissed her neck yet again, his teeth nibbled at her skin. Kyana let out a moan as he did so, her hips bucking at the thrusts. With her noise, Atton pushed harder into her and he bit into her neck. Her arms moved from his chest to around his shoulders and suddenly he felt nails dig into his back. He let out yet another long moan as Kyana clawed at his skin. The pain felt good, and Atton bit down harder into her neck. A moan turned into a soft scream as Atton continued to bite Kyana’s neck and his thrusts grew faster and deeper. Legs suddenly wrapped around his waist and Atton broke off of her neck to get a better angle. Lifting his hands to the wall behind them, he used it for leverage as he dug into Kyana. Her screams were constant now, Atton turning his moans to grunts. 

He was close.

Atton looked down at his Jedi and her face was gorgeous as he continued. “Kyana…” he managed to breathe. Her eyes fluttered open. He almost came then. Her gaze was drenched in lust and pleasure, something he had never seen her wear. “I’m almost…” he breathed again, the thrusts not stopping, only getting slower but deeper. He suddenly lurched forward, her gasp made him stop for a moment. 

Kyana took a deep breath and untangled her legs from his waist. Slowly, Atton slipped out of her. His dick wet and still throbbing. She reached out and he let out a gasp as she grabbed him. Slowly, she started to move her hand and Atton let out a deep moan. It wasn’t long after then he suddenly let out a gasp and finished, the evidence of him over her chest. 

Atton suddenly collapsed onto the bed, Kyana grabbing an extra blanket to clean herself up. Once she was finished, Atton grabbed her and pulled her close. She giggled a bit. 

“So you get cuddly after?” she laughed as she was pulled in, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Atton chuckled. “I guess…” he said to her, “Besides wanting to hold you…I also did kind of have an excuse. I wanted to see if you were emitting Force energy anymore…” Kyana got quiet for a moment. Atton kissed her forehead. He could only feel a faint hum coming from her. Good.

“If they knew where we were they would have found us by now,” Atton said, pulling Kyana closer, “Let’s just wait it out…” Kyana took a deep breath and let Atton pull her closer to him. He was still worried about them being found, but Nar Shaddaa was a big place. And Mira had made this place to keep practically anything out. He closed his eyes and slipped his fingers through Kyana’s jet black hair. 

“I love you…” he murmured softly. Atton heard her smile.

“I love you too, sexist pig…” He chuckled, the vibration making both of them shake. Slowly, he found himself drifting off into a light sleep. The world fading away until all he could hear was the faint whisper of Kyana’s breath. 

* * *

“What the hell happened? You guys have been gone all night…” Mira spoke as the Ebon Hawk’s ramp shut behind them. Atton and Kyana had fallen asleep at Mira’s old place and slept through the night. Kyana glanced over at Atton as he cleared his throat. 

“We ran into some Sith is all. We had to lay low for a while. How’s the Hawk? Flyable?” Kyana asked they made their way to the main hold. Mira nodded her head and pursed her lips. 

“That little T3 really knows his stuff. Codes were messed up pretty bad but he figured it out within a couple of hours,” Mira said, glancing back at Atton, “So….where were you two?” Her voice had a hint of...amusement to it. Kyana felt her cheeks flush a bit. 

“We just stayed in your old apartment so we didn’t draw the Sith to ship. Ended up staying the night,” Atton replied, not making eye contact with Mira. The redhead’s eyebrow raised as she smirked a bit. 

“Some night, I’d say…” Mira said, trying to hold back her smirk, “You do have a nice butt, fly-boy.” She broke into a laugh and winked at Atton. His face suddenly dropped and his cheeks turned red. 

“Uh-um...What?” he asked, glancing over at Kyana. Whose face was a deeper red than Atton’s. She had a feeling where this was going. 

“You think I wouldn’t keep holocams in my apartment while I’m away? That whole place is rigged to be the ultimate security. Both inside and out,” Mira said, her smirk not leaving her lips. She slapped Atton on the back of his leather jacket, making him let out a cough of embarrassment. 

“Mira...did you tell anyone else what happened..? Did you...um...hear anything?” Kyana asked, glancing over at Atton. Mira shrugged. 

“I don’t have sound, just video. But it looked to be quite...intense,” Mira said with a chuckle as she glanced at the two of them, “No one knows. Oh, wait...Mical did come in for a moment to ask me something and well...I think I scarred the choir boy.” With a shrug, Mira left the two of them. 

Kyana let out a sigh and covered her blush on her face with her hand. Atton cleared his throat and glanced over at her. 

“I guess the gizka is out of the bag…” Atton spoke with a sigh, “I’ll...uh...go plot our next course. And try to...act normal.”

Kyana smiled a bit at Atton. “I don’t mind….to be honest,” she spoke and he smiled a bit at her, “But...I’ll go talk to Mical…” Atton’s smile faltered a bit and he shook his head. 

“Tell him I win,” Atton said with a smirk before walking away towards the cockpit.

“What?” Kyana asked, but Atton ignored her,  “What do you mean? Atton!”


End file.
